


Junkrat Admires Roadhog While He Eats

by AleMage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Weight Gain, feeder, gainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleMage/pseuds/AleMage
Summary: Junkrat admires and feels aroused by watching Roadhog eat.





	Junkrat Admires Roadhog While He Eats

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know much in feeder/gainer since it isn't my thing. So short and sweet but I made an attempt.

Junkrat always admired Roadhog. There was something about him that stood out since the day he first saw him. From Roadhog’s figure to his actions.

Today was no different. He sat at the workbench, watching the man eat over at the kitchen table. Growing up in the apocalyptic outback. Junkrat and others scrape and fight for their meals, devouring it as fast as possible. Yet Roadhog eat diligently, as if he were one of the more civilized folk. All he needed was a suit or something Junkrat would think to himself.

Junkrat continued to watch. Licking the corners of his lips. The man was already large and built, but he had to eat quite a bit to keep himself as so. No way Junkrat would argue, he had the fat in all the right places and that was enough to let rat know he struck gold. He smiled and his eyes widened with each time Roadhog was about to take a bite. As if every bite was something to behold. He’d lean forward and watch him chew like a man desperate for water, then sit back once Roadhog swallowed his food only to do it all over again. Who new watching the man stuff his face would be so…hot. The mans cheeks filled with food was enough to make Junkrat jump up and fuck his brains out there and then. But that would interrupt the holy site that was Roadhog enjoying his meal. Junkrat didn’t want that. Not in the slightest. The noises of sipping and teeth coming down made Junkrat hum. The knowing that said meal would pack on to Roadhog’s large body made Rat’s pants tent a bit.

Roadhog finishes his meal and sits up to tend to his dishes. He stops at catching Junkrat staring from a glance and turns. “What?” Roadhog asks. Junkrat merely attempts to sit back causally as he responds, “Ah, nothing’ mate. Just caught my attention is all standin’ up.”  
Roadhog nudges his head up in understanding, giving Junkrat a good look over and continues off.


End file.
